


Tug and Pull

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tie Kink, Uniform Kink, of course those two tags already exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Waverly thought there was no possible way that she could ever find her girlfriend more attractive. She's never been more happy to be proven wrong every single time Nicole does something, say something, wear something that makes her fall head over heels in love with her tall, cop girlfriend again.





	Tug and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good tie. On me or on another person. Especially another woman. Ties are great. More ties please.

Waverly thought there was no possible way that she could ever find her girlfriend more attractive. She's never been more happy to be proven wrong every single time Nicole does something, say something, wear something that makes her fall head over heels in love with her tall, cop girlfriend again.

This time, it was yet another iteration of her girlfriend's cop uniform. 

“So what do you think, babe?”

Nicole walked out of her closet, hand fidgeting with the tie around her neck. It's been a while since Nicole had to put on a tie. The last time was probably during her police academy years. But she thought she managed it well enough this time.

“Baby?”

Nicole looked up to see Waverly with  _ that _ look on her face. Eyes hooded, pupils slightly blown, lower lip between her teeth, and her nostrils flaring with every single breath.

Waverly stood up and walked, no, sauntered towards Nicole, hips swinging and heels deliberately clicking on the hardwood floor.

“Nicole Haught,” Waverly said, voice husky and low. 

As soon as she reached Nicole, Waverly grabbed Nicole's tie and quickly but gently tugged her girlfriend towards her. “They need to stop putting you in these new uniforms or I'll never be able to keep my hands off of you.” And with that, Waverly tugged Nicole down and gave her a searing kiss. 

Nicole moaned into the kiss. “Or maybe I should keep asking Nedley for new uniforms so I can keep you this crazy for me all the time.”

Waverly looked sincerely into Nicole's eyes. “I'm always crazy about you.” 

Waverly then proceeded to lead Nicole to the bed by her tie, Nicole smiling like an idiot all the while, making a mental note of wearing ties more often. Once Waverly reached the bed, she fell back onto it, scooting back towards the headboard, still holding on to the tie. Nicole crawled on top of Waverly and hovered above her. Waverly tugged again to bring Nicole for a kiss. Nicole smirked and resisted. She's not that easy. Waverly, not being given what she wanted, immediately started pouting. 

Okay, maybe she is that easy.

Nicole gave Waverly what she wanted, a deep kiss and hands exploring her sides.

Definitely keeping the tie.

 


End file.
